Kagura's Love 'Journey'
by Cosmo.camellia
Summary: We all know Kagura's well known for his 'thing' for ladies, so what happens when he trys to 'romance' the female cast of Blazblue. How successful will he be? Rated T, because we all know where it would go if it was M rated.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Spanners in the Works

Before Kagura starts.

Dated This Chapter was posted: 16/5/14

Paring: Kagura x all the female cast of BlazBlue, well almost all of them.

Rated: T, Because if I chose M ,we all know where this would of went ..aaaaaannnnnd I don't want that!

Genre: Humour and Romance

Alright enough of this boring stuff and let's begin!

* * *

Kokonoe was in 'her' basement, working on various mechanical devices and different experiments. Although she was interrupted by a familiar voice, well his 'alluring' voice.

"Hay, Kokonoe. How's everything.. shaken?" Kagura appeared out of literally nowhere, slowly walking over to the professor.

"What the hell do you want now?" Kokonoe growled, as she borrowed her attention into her work, trying her best to block out Kagura's voice. Although that didn't stop him from coming closer.

"Don't be so cold to me, it's lonely. So... need any help, I can help in many 'ways' if you ...want me too, that is." Kagura purred into Kokonoe's ear, causing her to shiver.

"Ah!?...Back off!" She screeched, shoving Kagura away from her, while giving him the cat glare of doom.

"Come on, your probably stressed from all of the work that you've been over-loading yourself with. Why don't you have a break and relax... and come to my quarters with me~" Kagura purred once more, before having to dodge series of attacks from Kokonoe's tools and machinery.

"Whoa, easy tiger. Your stirring up the mood."

"Get the f*** out, Kagura!" Kokonoe roared with furry, as she threw more dangerous tools towards him, as he fled the basement.

Once he successfully made it out of the dungeon of the 'Mad Scientist', he stopped for air.

"My, *pant* someone seems tense... Well if she doesn't want my company, at the moment. Then I will give her a substituted for her to use, when she's by herself!" Kagura then without thinking anymore about his decision, he ran off towards his bedroom to go and work on his... project.

* * *

The next morning, Kagura braved himself to re-enter the basement of doom. Kokonoe was sitting on her computer chair, holding a cup of coffee in her left hand and a instruction manual in the right. Just as she looked up from the manual she happened to see Kagura walking in.

"Oh, why look, it's the sex offender. What brings you back to my lair?" She growled, before taking a sip at her coffee, only to spit it back out again.

"You know, you've been pretty stressed lately, so I wanted to a get a gift for you." Kagura replied as he walked closer, hiding something behind his back.

"A gift?" Kokonoe was surprised, she then set down the manual. Waiting for what Kagura had to offer her.

"Well you know sex is known to relief people for stress right?" Kokonoe raised an eyebrow, with a little grossed out look on her face. "So since your always busy down here and don't have time for any company lately, so I decided to 'make' you this!" Kagura proudly said, as he showed her 'present'.

The moment she saw the item her face filled with disgust. "The f*** is this s***?!" She snarled, giving Kagura the most demonizing glare ever.

"It's well, you already realise what is it." Kagura replied nervously as he handed her the 'adult item'.

"G-get the f*** out of here!" Kokonoe screamed, grabbing her Golden Tager X and launching various missiles towards Kagura. Although, thanks to Kagura's skills in fighting, he only just managed to dodge the attacks. Swinging his sword in a random pattern, deflecting what he can.

After minutes of deflecting the rockets and devices Kokonoe threw at him, he started getting exhausted. Although he failed to realise what Kokonoe threw towards his eyes.

"I hope you like hot coffee, you son of a bitch!" Kokonoe then threw her cup, just missing his sword as he swung it. The scolding hot liquid went straight into his eyes, burning him with immense pain.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Why? IT BURNS!" Kagura screeched, falling down onto the floor. Falling unconscious.

"Better learn your lesson, Kagura. Now, if you don't mind... I'll be using this!" Kokonoe said as she ran off with the item.

* * *

In a mystical room stuck out in the middle of the boundary. A room where you can do ALMOST anything you want.

A girl with light brown hair similar styled hair as to Izayoi sat in the room, writing away in her little note book.

Suddenly Kagura burst through the door, interrupting the girl in the middle of her thoughts. "Ah, ouch! Where is this- Oh hay ,babe!" Kagura said to the girl, as she looked up revealing her sky blue eyes, with a hint of neon glow in them.

The girl just looked at him blankly, not saying a word.

"Come on , babe. Don't be shy, I just- wait a minute.." Kagura looked closely at the girl. "Wait, Cosmo? Cosmo Camellia, is that you."

The girl smile as she walked over to Kagura, standing there just looking at him before...

"Hiya!" She then kicked Kagura in the... weak point.

"Yeah, it is you. I remember that kick!" Kagura said as he fell to the ground.

"Don't call me babe, Kagura!" She finally spoke.

"I-I'm going to see... Noel."

Cosmo then face palmed herself. "God, you never learn, do you."

Cosmo Camellia or A/N: Ok this was a random idea that I came up with while I was 'creating' another upcoming Fic, but hay stuff happens. Please, leave a review it really helps out. And I'll see you guys in the next chapter of whatever I make. Good night to you all.

* * *

Next, Chapter 2: Successful Love? Paring: Kagura x Noel.

"Better be successful." Kagura grumbled.

"Well it's up to you how this story goes." Cosmo replied.


	2. Chapter 2: 'Successful Love'

Chapter 2: 'Successful Love'

Pairing: Kagura X Noel

Date: 17/5/14

* * *

"Oh, now where am I?" Noel wined, looking around the busy streets of Ikaruga. She was supposed to be having lunch with Makoto, but because of the large crowd of people today they somehow got separated.

"You know, you look cuter when you're not all stressed out, Noel baby." Noel heard a familiar voice from behind her. She then spined around, to see Kagura's muscling body towering over her little dolly figure.

"Mr K-Kagura?" Noel squeaked, taking a step back from him.

"Hay, Noel baby. What's the matter? You seemed stress~ed." Kagura purred seductively as his eyes scanned the doll like figure in front of him.

"Ah, I was s-supposed to be having lunch with Makoto, but I've kind of gotten... l-lost." Noel replied, before she heard her stomach beginning to rumble, making her blush from embarrassment.

"Ha, yeah it's pretty crowded around here today. Hay, want to join me for some lunch?" Kagura asked politely.

"Ah, what about Makoto?" Noel inquired, not really sure if she should go with Kagura.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, she's probably already have eaten. Considering how long it has been taking you two to find each other-" Kagura then continued to ramble on.

("Wait, how did he know how long I've been searching Makoto for?") Noel questioned in her head. Slowly when she returned to reality, she realised that Kagura was still talking away.

"So anyway, what do you think, want to go and get some Chinese with me?"

Noel took another moment of thinking, then nervously replied. "Um, yeah... sure."

* * *

Noel sat a nicely decorated table, looking at the variety of different foods, spread across the table.

"Wow, this looks so good." Noel expressed with delight. There spread contained of fried rice, noddles, sushi, dumplings , meat buns and some other Asian styled meal.

"Go head and eat ,Noel. This spread is for only you and I after all." Kagura then grabbed a Japanese styled spoon and scoped up some of the fried rice in it, slowly reaching it out to Noel, offering it to her.

"Come on, baby. Open wide." Kagura commanded. Noel then obliging to his command, opened her mouth wide, letting Kagura gently slip the spoon into her mouth, feeding the contains of the rice to her.

After she swallowed, she replied. "Hmmm this is very good, the rice is so soft when I bite down on it." Kagura gave her a slight weird look from that statement before asking.

"So, Noel, don't you think it's your turn to feed me?" Kagura asked in a flirtous way.

"W-w-what?! B-b-b-but, w-w-h-" Noel stammered, not knowing how to reply to his gesture.

"Awww, I feel so lonely when I'm rejected, especially by a beautiful lady such as yourself." Kagura replied, giving Noel the 'guilt trip'.

"Ah...aaaah ...uuummm, alright! I'll feed you Mister Kagura." Noel gave in sheepishly, grabbing some chopsticks, then picking up a dumpling with them. As she shakily feed Kagura in return.

"Hmm... *Crunch* *swallow* Crunchy!" Kagura gave a thumbs up to Noel, as they continued feeding each other.

* * *

Meanwhile in that place from before.

Cosmo sat on top of her desk, typing away on her beloved laptop. As she soaked up the warmth from the sun rays that shined through the window's.

"Successful!" Kagura cheered, "I'm gonna get laid to Noel!" Kagura jumped up kicking his heals together while in mid-air, Irish styled.

Cosmo looked blankly up at him, before opening up a program called word and typing: Kagura score: 1, Noel score: 0

"What'cha doing, babe?" Kagura questioned with bliss.

"Talking to my friends." She replied as she re-opened her tab on PM's in .

"Who are you talking too?"

"Just some of my special friends of mine, all of my friends that are female are busy. So I'm talking to the boys." She replied happily.

Kagura's eyes glared at the laptop, giving off a 'dangerous' vibe. "So, what ...are... their... names?" He asked, as his body shook with jealously.

"At the moment I'm replying to my friend Demidevil45, then I'm going to reply to Deviljho and then there's XDante's message." Cosmo replied in bliss, with her eyes sparkling. Until she looked over at Kagura, seeing him act all suspicious.

"What are you doing?" She asked as Kagura wrote something down on his note pad.

"I'm writing something... important!" He replied, (" You bastards, you think that you can steal Lover number fourteen away from me!?")

Cosmo then out of curiosity gently placed her laptop down on her desk, as she then jumped off and walked over to Kagura. Then looking at the note pad.

"What the-" Hay?!" Kagura yelled as Cosmo grabbed the page, ripping it out of the book and tossing it into a nearby fire.

"What do you think you're doing, are you nuts!?" Cosmo then warned. "You do realise your boss is XDante, you know on the Talk show." She continued, "Besides you have me to worry about if you hurt any of them, don't forget Dante will get you if you do anything.. hell he might even fire you from the 'Blazblue Talk Show'. So I'd be careful if I was you."

"H-He wouldn't do that, it's like he's going to read this."

"Actually he was the first person I told about this fic's existence... he might even be reading this as we speak." Cosmo replied with her usual blank expression.

"WHAT?!"

"God, how did a fic about Nine and Tsubaki becoming friends turned into 'this'.. t-thing?!" Cosmo questioned to herself.

* * *

Next, Chapter 3: 'Stop Sex Crimes' Pairing: Kagura X Makoto.


	3. Chapter 3: Stop Sex Crimes

Chapter 3: Stop Sex Crimes

Pairing: Kagura x Makoto

A/N: Sorry for not updating any sooner, Kagura kind of 'ticked' me off so I decided to put this on hold to teach him a little lesson. That and I've been working on my other fic's. Anyways please enjoy! :)

* * *

"Kagura!" Makoto burst through the door of the restaurant where Noel and Kagura were dinning at.

"*gasp* M-Makoto?!" Noel stood up, pulling away from where she sat.

"Noel, get away from that creep!" Makoto yelled, as she grabbed Noel's arm pulling her away from the perverted man.

"What~, why?" Kagura groaned, as once again Makoto got in his way to his beloved Noel.

"Ah, Makoto. What's going on?" Noel squeaked, before Makoto began to shove her towards the exit.

"No time to explain, Noel!" Makoto replied as she picked up her small friend, throwing her out the opened door.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Noel screeched as she was sent flying. Now all of the people in the restaurant were staring at Makoto.

"Well that wasn't very lady like, Makoto." Kagura commented as he felt 'grief'. Grief that his much beloved wife was sent flying out.

"Shut up, I know what you were going to do to Noel after that 'date' of yours." Makoto growled.

"Oh, so you still remember the routine we went through?" Kagura smiled, remembering that one 'special' time with Makoto... before she turned into some sort of psycho bitch towards him.

"Shut up! That never happened!" Makoto protested against Kagura's statement.

"Aww, why the rejection?" Kagura sighed, "Well it doesn't matter, how about a grope?" He then went to reach for Makoto's chest to get a feel.

"Go die!" Makoto yelled, swatting Kagura's hand away from its objective.

"Aww, come on! Just one touch!" Kagura then went to reach out for the second time, only for Makoto too...

"HAY! Don't you dare run away from me, lover number 3!" Kagura yelled as he gave chase after Makoto, who just fled the restaurant.

* * *

"*pant* Man, *pant* this seems far enough!" Makoto panted out of breath as she stopped in the middle of some sort of park, as she catched her breath.

"That hurts, lover. That hurts so much." Kagura wined.

"EEEKK!" Makoto jumped as she looked behind her, her tail puffed up like a frighten cat's tail.

"My heart... It hurts so much, *sniff* Makoto. Kagura then fell to the ground in 'tears', causing Makoto to feel a little bad.

"H-hay come on. Please stop crying, please?" Makoto then crouched down beside Kagura, patting him genteelly on the back.

"Makoto...*sniff* Can I have a hug?" Kagura whimpered, with his arms open wide.

"A-ah," Makoto's facial expression looked disturbed, although the guilt in her gut washed over her. "Fine!" She gave up, wrapping her arms around Kagura's large structure of a body, as he did to hers, hugging each other.

After a few minutes Makoto tried to break away, although she couldn't. Kagura's grasp on her tightened.

"Ah, Kagura!" Makoto gasped, before he pushed her onto the ground, pinning her limbs to the ground so that she couldn't escape.

"Well, well doesn't this remind you of that time with me? Remember, how you were lying down on the bed while I was all over you?" Kagura gave her a shark like grin.

"Please, s-stop!" Makoto sniffed, while on the verge of tears.

"Makoto, baby. Don't cry, you'll ruin the mood~" Kagura growled, while planting kisses onto her bare neck.

"Stop!" Makoto sobbed.

"Oh, Makoto don't be so sh-"

"Stop! In the name of the law!" Kagura looked up in front of him to see a whole bunch of NOL guards standing there, pointing their weapon's at him.

"Whoa, hang on guys! There seems to be a misunderstanding here." Kagura tried to reason as he got off Makoto, raising his hands up as he back away slowly.

"Shut up! Your under arrest for sexual harassment!" One guard with a grey moustache ordered.

"Sexual harassment? Come on, all we were doing was having some fun." Kagura wined to one of the other guards, that help Makoto to her feet.

"Are you alright, Ma'am?" He asked.

"No, I'm not. Kill this this son of a bi***!" She yelled in anger.

The guards then glared at Kagura as he continued to back away. But gave gave chase once Kagura started running.

"HALT!" The guards roared as they charged after Kagura.

"Never!" He screamed but unfortunate for him, that one of the fastest guards caught up, smashing Kagura up against a tree trunk as he placed hand cuffs around both of Kagura's wrist.

"Your under arrest! You have the right to remain silent!" The guard yelled into Kagura's ear.

"This is just bull****!" Kagura groaned.

* * *

Kagura laid against the cold stone wall, his arms bound above his head, preventing him from doing anything.

"God, it's so boring. Plus I need to scratch!" Kagura frowned, not being able to scratch at the irritation from his itch.

"Well this is certainly a work of art, Kagura being stressed out and all because of his stupid actions." Kagura heard a feminine voice, as a person walked into his prison cell.

The person wore a black tight body suit with pieces of metal stuck onto the knees, gloves, crouch and breast. They also wore a large black hooded cape that reached down to the floor.

"That voice...sounds so familiar... don't tell me!" The girl then pulled back the hood, revealing her face to him.

"Cosmo, babe. How you're doing?" Kagura growled in his smooth tone.

"I'm doing great!" Cosmo cheerfully exclaimed. "How about you? Since you... you know, tried to rape Makoto."

"Well I'm.. wait a minute, how did you know...?" Kagura then stopped mid-sentence as the truth revealed itself to him. "No, NO! You didn't. You were the one who called the guards on me! How dare you!" Kagura snarled, while glaring at her.

"Hay, I had no choice. I didn't want the rating for my fic to go up. Plus Makoto is Tsubaki's friend so I'm obliged to protect her and she's also classed as mine!" Camellia replied.

"Tonight... I promise you.. that's you'll lose your virginity!" Kagura threatened.

"Somehow I doubt that!" Cosmo replied as she genteelly poke Kagura's nose.

"Don't get so cocky, don't forget that you're a girl!"

"So what if I am!? I can still protect myself!" Cosmo roared back as she clenched her fist hard.

"Wow, for someone who loves peace and harmony, you can get really violent!" Kagura noted.

Before Camellia replied she claimed herself down, putting her fist down. "Your right, I'm sorry for-"

"Don't be sorry!" Kagura and Camellia heard a voice come through the wall to the right, as it collapsed showing the bright outside world.

"Freedom!" Kagura cheered with bliss, until he realised his hands were still bound. "Oh, yeah." Kagura sighed with grief.

Cosmo shield her eyes from the sun. As the figure walked closer to her, the figure blocked out the sun, giving her a clear view of the man's face.

"Hay, Asura!" Camellia gave Asura a quick friendly hug, causing Kagura to flare up with jealously... and hatred, because of Asura and his first encounter on the PM section. (Don't ask!)

"How come he gets a hug?!" Kagura wined, as Asura broke away from the hug.

"Camellia, don't ever apologize to that Jackass! He doesn't deserve your kindness!"

Camellia couldn't help but to let out a sweet smile from Asura's statement. "I know but... I don't want to sink down to his level." Camellia replied with an innocent look in her eyes.

" Ah, well fine!...But don't let your guard down near this creep!" Asura warned, as pointed his middle finger up at Kagura, which he gladly returned.

"Same thing with Asura, Camellia. You can't trust him!" A girl that looked similar to Tsubaki and Camellia walked out, her Neon blue eyes gave a breath taking stare in them.

"Catarina!" Asura growled. He and Catarina wasn't on the best of terms due to some... argument's in the PM section.

"Hmph! Nice to see you too, pervert!"

"For the last time, I didn't mean it like that!" Asura defended himself, as the two continued to argue in the back ground.

"God, Demi and I need to have a sit down with those two... but then again they might now listen." Camellia said to herself.

"Why don't you talk to the god of assholes while Demi talks to that goddess?" Kagura suggested.

"You know what? That's not a bad idea, thanks Kagura!"

"Hay since I gave you that brilliant advice, may I have a reward?"

Camellia looked at Kagura with a worried expression. "What did you have in mind?"

"Can I suck on those ti-"

"NO!"

*Next scene had to be censored due to a cruel and brutal death Camellia gave to Kagura, mind you Catarina and Asura also got caught in the cross fire.*

* * *

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner anyways next Chapter 4: Distressed Camellia

Pairing: Kagura x Tsubaki.

See you guys next time.

* * *

*In a hospital*

"*coughing up blood* H-help me!" Kagura groaned in excruciating pain.


	4. Chapter 4: Distressed Camellia

**Kagura's Love Journey Chapter 4: Distressed Camellia**

**A/N:**** I actually wrote this two months ago, but I got distracted sorry.**

* * *

Tsubaki stood alone in the depth's of Ikaurga. She stared into a puddle of water, glaring at her reflection. "Who am I?" She whispered to herself. Her eyes connected with the crimson gaze that stared back at her.

"Your a beautiful princess with a troubled life."

She turned around to where the voice came from, she saw Kagura Mutsuki standing there with a rose in his hand, as he smelt it.

"Kagura Mutsuki, what are you doing here, sir?" Tsubaki bowed her head before her superior, while Kagura let out a slight chuckle.

"Come on, Tsubaki. Enough of the formality, we're known each other since forever."

Tsubaki hung her head low, "So...um, Kagura. May I ask something?"

Kagura then looked at her with a 'hungry' look in his violet eyes. "You want my phone number, don't you?" Kagura growled with arousal.

"Wha- no, of course not!" Tsubaki replied with an annoyed tone.

"Hay, don't be cold. That's Jinny's job! Anyway, Tsubaki... what is it that you wanted?"

"Ah, yes. Colonel, why are you trying to start a war again?" She asked straight forward.

"I am not- You know what? Instead of readying your sword like that, how about we discuss this issue over dinner. Not as a date, as a 'meeting'. What do you say?" Kagura tried to convinced the red-head, as she glared at him. Her hand's grip tight around the handle of her dagger.

After a few moments, Tsubaki replied, "Very well then." The two then began to walk towards the direction of a restaurant.

* * *

After a while of walking in pure silence Kagura decided to break it.

"So, Tsubaki. What have you and your little friends been up to lately?" Kagura then thought to himself, (" Seriously, why do I come up with the most idiotic pick up lines for her only?!") Kagura thought frustrated by himself.

"What friends? I don't have any!" Tsubaki growled as she glared forward.

"What, not even Jinny?" (" Why did I bring him up?") Kagura asked himself once more.

"Jin... Jin is with the evil, there forth he is my enemy and must be destroyed!" Tsubaki snarled as her ruby eyes glowed a fiery red.

"I'm ...sure that Jin doesn't mean, whatever he did to you." Kagura replied , unsure about what was going on between the two young members of the Duodecium.

"Liar!" Tsubaki then swung her sword towards Kagura's head.

"Whoa!" Kagura jumped back, avoiding the Tsubaki's strike. "Calm down, sweetheart. Let's just talk about this, ok?"

"How about after I sever your head from your body and then we might talk." Tsubaki crept closer to Kagura, her sword still aiming towards as he began to back away.

"What? I'll die if you do THAT!" Kagura yelled back, with an angered expression across his face.

"That's the point!" Tsubaki roared back as she charged forward to clash swords with Kagura, although it wasn't Kagura's sword that hers collided with.

"Christ, it's like if you say a ghosts name, then it appears!" Kagura wined, "Speaking of which, get out of my fanfic, JIN!"

Kagura screamed at the man with the blonde hair, that was holding the ice covered Katana in one hand firmly, as he blocked Tsubaki's attack.

"Jin?" Tsubaki gasped as she stared into his frosty emerald colored eyes.

"Tsubaki..." Jin mumbled, "I'm here... to save you."

"WHAT!? GET OUT,JIN! I'LL SAVE HER INSTEAD!" Kagura roared out in anger.

"To save? Jin... have you gone mad? I've already been saved, by the Imperator!" Tsubaki yelled at Jin.

"Open your eyes ,Tsubaki! The Imperator is just using you!" Jin argued back, as they both ignored Kagura's protesting.

"Come on, this is MY fanfic, you two already have your own! Actually you two have several of your own!" Kagura raged on and on, completely oblivious to the fight that was going on between the two lovers.

"Tsubaki, please. I strongly suggest that you leave the NOL and come back with me!" Jin tried his best to convince her.

"Oh, ho ho, and pray tell why would I be so foolish to join you?!" Tsubaki snarled at Jin.

"Because I wish to save you from this curse that has been placed on you and then... we can be together." Jin replied, causing Tsubaki's face to lose the anger, only to be replaced by confusion.

"Together? What do you mean?" She softly spoke pointing her sword down to her side.

"Exactly what I mean, Tsubaki!" Jin replied as he placed Yukinesa 'away', as he then cupped her cheeks as he then pulled her face into his, giving her a soft tender kiss. Which didn't make Kagura pleased.

"WHAT THE F***, THIS IS MY ROMANCEING FIC! NOT HIS!" Kagura screamed at the top of his lungs.

After moments of the passionate kiss, Jin pulled away still cupping Tsubaki's smooth cheeks. "Please come with me, Tsubaki." Jin pleaded.

Although just as Tsubaki looked as if she was going to give him an answer...

"If you don't mind I'll be taking her, Major!" Hazama walked up to the trio, snapping his fingers, teleporting Tsubaki away from the area.

"Tsubaki!" Jin yelled in horror as he gave chase to the clocked 'Phantom', who fled the scene once Tsubaki was teleported. "You piece of s***, get back here!" He roared as he ran off into the distance, chasing the skillful witch.

"Well that was a unexpected out come, don't you think, colonel?" Hazama asked as he walked up to the depressed colonel.

"This was... my fic... why does everyone have to ruin this for me?!" Kagura sniffled on the verge of tears.

"It's not their fault, it's Camellia's fault! She's the author of this fanfic. You should be having a go at her!" Hazama persuaded, Kagura.

"Camellia's fault?" Kagura muted.

"Yes... YES! It's her fault that you keep failing in your journey for love, just think... maybe she just wants you for herself, there forth she's terminating your chances with any other women!"

Kagura's eyes went wider and wider as Hazama's words slowly slid into his ears, he then slowly began to walk forward mumbling, "Camellia wants... me!"

Once Kagura walked off out of Hazama's sight, Hazama snickered away to himself. "KIKIKIIKIHEHEHEHE! But Kagura old buddy, I did happen to get hold of her computer and... modified her stories a little... HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

Meanwhile in the room out in the middle of the boundary where Cosmo 'lived'. Cosmo was sitting on a chair whilst singing a song to pass the time, unfortunately for her she was completely oblivious to the world around her.

"Here I am! Being who I want, giving what I got! Never in doubt now, here I go burning like a spark! Light up th- AAhhh!?" Cosmo screamed as she only just notice her friend standing in the hallway, smirking.

"And you say that you've got no talent!" He spoke, still giving her a sly smirk.

"What are you doing here, brother?" Cosmo asked with a panicked tone.

"What aren't I'm allowed to vist my sister?" XDante asked as he walked closer to his young friend.

"Well... your allowed but... please don't tell me that you heard that!" Cosmo asked shyly as her cheeks tinted a slight pink.

"Of course I did, you have a beautiful singing voice!" XDante smile, while Cosmo blushed as red as Tsubaki's hair.

(Damn it, so he did hear!") Cosmo then stammered abit, "N-n-n-no I don't, my voice is horrible!" Cosmo argued back.

"Do you want me to bring Deviljho, Demi and Tabby into this?"

"Please don't!" Cosmo begged, knowing that there was no way in hell in beating any of them.

"Then you agree with me!" XDante smiled, ignoring the glare that Cosmo was giving him.

("It doesn't mean I agree with you!") Cosmo thought to herself with irritation.

"Cosow, baby!" Kagura said out loud as he stumbled through the door way.

"Kagura?!" Camellia gasped, as she caught him in her arms. Before he fell onto her.

"Cammiiillllaaaa, bubbby!" Kagura drunkly spoke.

"What the- Kagura are you drunk?" Camellia asked, just as she sniffed his breath. "Ewww, you smell horrible!" She complained as she covered her nose.

"God, why must you alway be like this?" XDante mumbled as he knelt down to Kagura's level. "Don't you think you should lay down?" He suggested.

"I weed twooo tawlk to Camiiillllaaaa!" Kagura grumbled as he tried to stand up, only to almost fall over backwards.

"You can talk to me when your sober!" Camellia argued back, only for Kagura to push her away from him.

Cosmo then went to sit down on a nearby couch with Kagura stumbling after her as he too, sat down beside her. Kagura then looked up as he growled, "Why is we stiwll hwere?" Kagura asked as he pointed at XDante.

"What, you really think that I would be dumb enough to leave you alone with my sister?" XDante scoffed, as he glared at the fallen black knight.

Kagura then mumbled some cursed words underneath his breath. He then turned to Cosmo giving her a drunk 'loving' stare.

Cosmo, trying her best to hold in her laughter asked Kagura, "So what do you, hehe, want?" Cosmo's face looked priceless as she struggled to keep a straight face. It didn't help with XDante snickering in the background.

"Well you marrwwee me?" Kagura held out a small little box with a diamond ring in it. XDante and Cosmo stared in shock, with a couple of 'blue lines' ran down their faces.

"What the hell?! My sister can defiantly do better!" XDante snarled at Kagura, while Camellia was still frozen in pure shock.

"Wet hwr awwser!" Kagura growled back, as he awaited answer from Camellia.

After awhile of silence, Camellia came back into reality. "Sorry Kagura, but I have to... decline. It's not like anyone could ever want me..." Camellia mumbled the last part. "But... can I still keep the ring? ...Please." She asked innocently.

"Wery well!" Kagura replied as he went to hand over the sparkly jewel, until...

"Come on, Camellia!" XDante said as he grabbed his little sister by the arm as he dragged her away from Kagura's jeweled ring.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Camellia screamed as she was dragged away from the rare jewel.

-Outside of the room, in the middle of the boundary-

"Sorry, Camellia. But that wouldn't fair for Kagura... and, what the-HAY!" XDante looked in surprise as he saw Camellia holding the beautiful gem.

"What? ...I've got a habit of... 'borrowing' things without anyone knowing!"

XDante then latched onto the box where the ring was held, Cosmo's grip tightened as well as she asked. "What do you think your doing, brother?"

"I won't let you steal!" XDante replied as he pulled it towards him, only for Cosmo to pull the box back towards her.

"Finders keepers!" Cosmo argued back.

"You stole it!" XDante accused.

"HE OFFORED IT TO ME!" Cosmo screamed at him, as the two continued to argue back and forth.

* * *

A/N: I know I haven't updated this for awhile and for that I'm sorry, there's just been a lot on lately so I've been busy, plus my network is broken at home so updating my stories are going to be... painful. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed, please a review and I'll see you in what ever I create next. Goodbye for now!

**Next Chapter 5: Stupid never Listen**

**Pairing: Kagura x Celica**


End file.
